


let us pray for more rain

by regulate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Road Trips, kind of. its a motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulate/pseuds/regulate
Summary: somewhere between illinois and michigan, jungwoo falls in love.





	let us pray for more rain

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from michigan by brockhampton!!
> 
> hi i haven’t written anything in a long time (on my other pseud) and this is my first nct fic!! hope u enjoy

jungwoo watches yukhei reach in his jacket’s inner pocket and pull out a cardboard box, which he opens and empties the contents of. a single cigarette falls out. “damn. we need to get more soon.”

“you have a problem,” jungwoo comments playfully as yukhei lights the end and presses it to his mouth, inhaling deeply. he holds it momentarily, then exhales comfortably, looking over at the older boy and flicking the end of the cig.

“you call it a problem, i call it a hobby.” he smirks at him. “when’s the last time you even tried anything fun, anyway?”

jungwoo looks off, and in the distance he can see bloomsfield. “isn’t this fun? what we’re doing?”

“what, sitting on the hood of my car and smoking and talking? i mean, i guess—”

“not that, dumb ass. i mean... this. going on a road trip alone to get away from college. isn’t that fun?” yukhei eyes jungwoo up and down, the latter locking eyes again and blushing as he realizes he’s being checked out.

“hm. yeah, i guess this is pretty fun. wish we had taken a detour to vegas, though.”

jungwoo snickers. “shut up, idiot. you just want to get laid.”

“well, it’s not like you’ll help, what am i supposed to do?”

jungwoo remains silent, looking down at his reddening hands. it’s a bit cold outside, he realizes, rubbing his hands on his pants in a poor attempt to warm them. he feels the cool wind blowing on the back of his neck. (he accidentally imagines it as yukhei’s mouth and has to hold his breath until his lungs burn to forget the sensation.) he shakes it off.

meanwhile, yukhei makes it down to about two centimeters left of the cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. he stretches his arms out, looking at jungwoo. “so. where to now? keep going until we reach new york?”

jungwoo rolls his eyes. “do you know how far that is? you’ve gotta be kidding me. we’re in indiana.” yukhei chuckles and hops off the hood of the car, jungwoo following. “i thought you wanted to go to vegas, anyway.”

“where do  _you_ want to go?”

he realizes he doesn’t quite have a set destination in mind. wherever yukhei goes, he will follow. “hmm... to the bathroom. i gotta pee.”

yukhei snorts. “you’re a fucking dork. there’s a restaurant over there.”

“come with me!” jungwoo whines, pouting at the blonde. the latter sighs and puts his arm around his shoulder, guiding him.

“you’re such a baby. do you need me to help you?”

“it’s just weird going alone, okay.”

they exchange playful banter along the short walk to the restaurant, heading inside to be greeted by a formally dressed lady. her nametag says ‘joy’. “hello, gentlemen. table for two?”

“o-oh, uh, actually—”

“we’re just here to use the bathroom,” yukhei interrupts, patting jungwoo on the shoulder and letting go of him. he bats his eyelashes at joy and smirks. “we’ll only be a minute.” he winks, causing joy to scrunch up her nose in slight disgust and wave them off.

yukhei waits outside of the men’s room while jungwoo’s using it, playing imessage games with ten. he pumps his fist in victory as he wins cup pong, then jumps slightly when jungwoo returns. the other cocks an eyebrow at him but says nothing. he’s learned to just say nothing.

they walk out awkwardly, jungwoo avoiding eye contact with the lady in the front. he can feel her giving yukhei a dirty look. they return to the car, getting inside. jungwoo waits for yukhei to start it up and start driving before speaking.

“where are we even going?”

yukhei shrugs, turning right at an intersection. “fuck if i’d know.”

jungwoo blinks. “it wasn’t your turn. you’re supposed to let the pedestrians go across first—”

he’s interrupted as yukhei turns on the radio and flips him off. he sneers and looks out the window, crossing his arms. “you’re such a dick.”

“i heard that, kim.”

“you were supposed to, wong.”

they bicker like an old couple. ten used to say he had a theory that they were secretly married for thirty years. they’re not even twenty one. plus, they’re just friends anyway.

right? just friends.

yukhei pulls into the parking lot of a suspicious looking motel, with nearly no cars parked there. the windows are all dark and the paint is chipping off of the walls. “so this is where we’re going?” jungwoo asks, reluctant to even stare at the horrifying place any longer. it literally looks like a haunted shack.

“whatever, i have a bit of money to spend. we need somewhere to stay besides a gross, cramped car.”

“and the better option was a gross, cramped bed?”

“exactly.”

jungwoo shakes his head. he steps out of the car and looks around, rubbing his arms. he wonders if there’s bugs in the bathrooms. a fearful shiver runs down his spine. as if reading his mind, yukhei snickers and pulls him by his hand.

“don’t worry. if you get scared of the little buggies or ghosties, i’ll protect you.” he pulls a paperclip out of his pocket. “see, i brought a weapon.” jungwoo smacks him and walks inside, but keeps their hands interlocked.

the check-in is a quick, easy process. they pay a little money (definitely more than the place is actually worth, but yukhei insists it’s his ‘treat’) and are given a key to a room. they didn’t bring much inside besides a few necessities (an outfit or two, deoderant, toothbrushes, etc), so unpacking is no problem. yukhei plops down on their single, queen-sized bed, widely spread legs taking up the entirety of it.

“hey, save room for me,” jungwoo complains, pushing yukhei off the bed and sitting on one side. he sets some stuff down on the nightstand and crawls under the sheets, getting comfortable.

“what, you’re sleeping already? it’s only six.”

“it’s never too early for a nap,” the older yawns, curling against the pillow and turning away from yukhei. the other male seems to not enjoy this by the way he cuddles against jungwoo in a clingy manner (one that’s not commonly shown by him to anyone but jungwoo, mind you).

the younger groans and shakes jungwoo slightly. “you know i have insomnia. don’t leave me.” jungwoo knows he’s teasing, but he sounds almost genuinely sad at the thought of jungwoo not hanging out with him. jungwoo thinks he may be in love with the dumb boy.

“fine, you big wuss,” he agrees, turning around suddenly and bonking their noses together. they both giggle and jungwoo smiles, blushing and looking down. their faces are very close. but somehow, they’re not too close. he doesn’t think such a thing exists with wong yukhei. there’s only a comfortable closeness.

yes, he’s definitely in love with this dumb boy.

yukhei’s eyes are a lot brighter than he remembers them being. after years of staring into them, who would’ve thought he’d never notice the loving gaze he gives jungwoo? his eyes are wide but not with anxiety or surprise at their close proximity. maybe jungwoo just doesn’t see his face this close often enough. maybe he should more often.

“what?” yukhei chuckles lowly, smirking at jungwoo as he snaps out of his trance. “you were just staring at me. do i have something on my face?”

_if you don’t stop looking at me like that, it’ll be my mouth,_ jungwoo thinks. he internally shakes the thought off.  _why is my brain like this today._

“n-nothing,” he stutters out pathetically. curse his awkwardness. he sees it as his least likeable trait, as the reason that nobody wants to converse with him. the reason that yukhei  ~~doesn't love him~~ is annoyed by him.

but to yukhei, it’s the most endearing thing about his personality. it’s what truly makes jungwoo himself, but jungwoo would never know that.

“you’re so cute,” yukhei says under his breath, causing jungwoo to widen his eyes. he widens his as well at the realization of what he said. “... did i really just say that out loud.”

jungwoo nods slowly. “cute...?” his eyes are full of innocence and maybe a little bit of love.

okay, a lot of love.

yukhei bites his lip and nods in agreement. it’s now his turn to blush, cheeks dusting with a crimson red as he averts his gaze. now jungwoo falls in love all over again.

so much is happening in one moment.

yukhei closes his eyes, breathes slowly for a moment, before suddenly opening his eyes and looking at jungwoo with a sudden boost of confidence. “okay. are we going to continue pretending like there isn’t something happening here and wait until it’s too late, or are you going to kiss me?”

he blinks, taken aback by the sudden straightforwardness. sure, yukhei has always been the more flirtatious type, the one to be upfront about what he wants and when he wants it. his throat clogs up with something that is strangely not unpleasant. his only response is silence for seemingly forever, but only ends up being a few seconds at least. when he realizes he’s not going to be able to muster up a response, yukhei kisses the older for him.

so many thoughts rush through jungwoo’s head.  _oh god, i’ve never kissed anyone before. what if i’m doing it wrong? am i even kissing back hard enough? why are my eyes still open? he’s going to think i’m so weird, oh my god oh my god—_

until yukhei wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him closer to his warm figure, giving him a sense of a safe haven. suddenly his insecurities are gone. his crops are flourishing, his grades have skyrocketed—

basically, he never thought he’d be able to fathom the concept of heaven until he felt wong yukhei’s lips on his own, moving slowly like guiding him through an ocean; until he felt wong yukhei’s hands on him, his warm, soft grip sending shivers down his spine; until he fucking _felt_ wong yukhei as close as he is right now.

their lips depart and jungwoo’s still feeling the sensation, mouth tingling. he fingers come up to touch the sensitive area and he looks at yukhei, eyes filled with love, confusion, happiness, ... man, if he  _wasn’t_ in love with this dumb boy before, he sure as hell is now.

“that wasn’t too bad, was it?” yukhei asks. it’s more of a rhetorical question than a genuine need for reassurance. jungwoo pinches his arm, finally coming back to his senses.

“i’d like it better if you didn’t talk and just kissed me again,” jungwoo replies.

so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just realized i wrote way too much ill fix mistakes tomorrow pls comment n give kudos tho i love attention
> 
> instagram: @epamthy


End file.
